The present invention relates to a table control method and table system, and more particularly to a method of tilting a table from a horizontal state, and a table system that can be tilted from a horizontal state.
In a conventional medical image capturing apparatus such as an X-ray imaging apparatus, a table system for supporting a subject to be imaged lying thereon is employed. Such table systems include one having a table top that can be arbitrarily tilted from a horizontal state (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Specification and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,949B1 (Columns 5–6, FIGS. 1–4).
When a desired region in the subject is imaged in the horizontal state and then the same region is imaged with a different tilt of the table top, the center of imaging, i.e., the iso-center, must lie at the same position. However, when the tilt of the table top is changed the iso-center is moved in the aforementioned table system, so that readjustment is required.